Blood and Roses
by Miss Grimm
Summary: Fue ahí, esa noche, en esa fiesta de gala donde Rima conoció por primera vez a Shiki Senri. Un niño que le había parecido sumamente extraño, pero con el que nunca imaginó que después de un tiempo llegara a pasar tantos momentos con él.
1. Chapter 1

_Aclaraciones: esta es una pequeña historia de 5 capitulos donde describo como fue que Shiki y Rima se conocieron y momentos que pasaron antes de entrar a la academia cross. _

_Disclaimer: Vampire Knight no me pertenece, es una obra creada por Hino Matsuri._

**Blood and Roses.**

**Capitulo 1**

La pequeña niña se encontraba deambulando por los pasillos de la gran mansión donde se estaba realizando una pequeña fiesta de gala sólo para los familiares y amigos más cercanos de los dueños de aquella mansión.

La pequeña rubia llegó a un pasillo volviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. Tampoco estaba ahí. Llevaba un rato buscando a su amiga Ruka por toda la casa pero no lograba encontrarla.

Frunció el ceño enojada.

Ya estaba enfadada de todo eso.

Para empezar ni siquiera quería asistir a esa fiesta de gala, sus papás la obligaron a ir, vistiéndola de muñequita de porcelana y diciéndole que sonriera cuando conociera al niño anfitrión de aquella fiesta pues se trataba de Kuran Kaname, el hijo de la familia más importante de los sangre pura. Por eso es que los niños de las familias más importantes de la nobleza fueron invitados a esa fiesta pues iban a ser presentados a Kuran Kaname y cualquier relación con este niño significaba un gran beneficio para la familia.

Andar fingiendo sonrisas cuando conocías a personas, hablar y elogiar por compromiso, tener que escuchar eso toda la noche, ya tenía enfadada a Rima pero sobre todo tenía hambre, mucha hambre.

Por no querer ir a la fiesta esa noche, Rima había hecho un berrinche a sus padres y éstos la castigaron. Pero negarle la sangre que tiene por derecho beber su hija de 10 años en pleno desarrollo no era un castigo justo que digamos y Rima se estaba muriendo de hambre pues sólo la comida de los humanos no era suficiente y ya llevaba un día entero sin probar una gota de sangre de sus padres, quienes eran sus benefactores cada vez que Rima tenia sed.

Siguió caminando por ese pasillo que se volvía cada vez más desierto de personas. Bueno, al menos podría disfrutar del silencio por ese momento y ya no escuchar los murmullos de las personas cada vez que pasaba frente a ellas o sus clásicos cumplidos de: "_pero que niña tan linda"_.

Rima frunció más el ceño.

Tenía hambre y no encontraba a Ruka por ninguna parte. Después de haberse presentado ella y su familia al niño pura sangre y a sus padres, Rima se había ido con su amiga Ruka separándose de sus padres. Estaba enfadada con ellos así que sólo se fue con su amiga pero al rato de saludarla, Ruka no paraba de hablar del niño pura sangre:_"Kaname-sama es muy lindo, Kaname-sama me habló… Kaname-sama esto, Kaname-sama aquello."_

Sólo lograba marear a Rima con tantos Kaname-sama. Rima lo había conocido pero solo le pareció un niño muy peculiar, su mirada era muy profunda para ser un niño de su misma edad, pero Rima no le tomó mucha importancia no le cayó ni mal ni bien simplemente no le dio mucha importancia.

Se zafó de Ruka y su interminable blablá diciendo que iba al baño y entonces se perdió. Y fue así como término deambulando por los pasillos de la mansión tratando de regresar con Ruka otra vez.

Siguió su andar y fue entonces que se percató que se encontraba sola en ese pasillo. De una de las puertas escuchó unos murmullos, unas voces que salían de una puerta entre abierta. Se acercó curiosa asomándose sigilosamente.

Vio a una mujer de espaldas, su larga cabellera roja caía sobre sus hombros y parecía que estaba hablando con alguien frente a ella, pero Rima no lograba ver quién era. La mujer se movió un poco y entonces Rima pudo distinguir con quien hablaba la mujer, era un niño al parecer de su edad, con el mismo color de pelo que el de la mujer.

Rima dedujo que se trataba de una madre y su hijo que se encontraban hablando. No le dio mucha importancia y se volvió para seguir caminando y reanudar su búsqueda, cuando algo llamó su atención.

-Senri, quiero que seas un buen niño y te portes bien. Si quieres que mamá este feliz compórtate como un buen chico, ¿entendido?

Escuchaba Rima que la mujer le hablaba a su hijo como si éste no entendiera. ¿Pero qué forma es esa de hablarle a su hijo? como si fuera una mascota, como si los niños no fueran lo suficiente inteligentes para captar lo que les dicen, tratándolos como tontos. Simplemente Rima no entendía a esas madres que trataban así a sus hijos, no le gustaba. Tal vez porque a ella nunca la trataron así.

Su padre aunque era una persona seria y de pocas palabras Rima sabia que cuidaba mucho de ella pues al beber de su sangre siempre le transmitía un sentimiento reconfortarte y le hacía ver cuánto se preocupaba por ella. Era la forma en la que su padre le decía cuanto la estimaba aunque no siempre lo demostrara. Y con su madre era igual solo que a diferencia de su padre su madre era más extrovertida y caprichosa, como toda modelo, siempre trataba a Rima con extremada alegría y ternura mientras ésta solo aguantaba los mimos de su madre, ya que ciertamente Rima había heredado el carácter de su padre, mientras pensaba que su madre podría llegar hacer bastante inmadura.

Aunque a veces, o muy regularmente, su madre la trataba como una muñequita que quería consentir, Rima no siempre se lo permitía y su madre respetaba sus decisiones. Pero ver como trataba esa madre a su hijo simplemente no le gustaba.

Se fijo en el niño, éste tenía una mirada abstraída y sin sentimiento. No era como la de Kaname, se parecía pero no era igual. Kaname demostraba una profunda tristeza que ocultaba bajo un velo de buena apariencia, pareciera que ocultara algo. Y este niño solo era una mirada vacía, sin ganas de mostrar sentimiento alguno.

Eso molesto a Rima ¿por qué no le decía nada a su madre? si no le gustaba eso ¿por qué ese niño no hablaba? Si hubiera sido ella ya hubiera dicho lo que pensaba.

Rima suspiró, bueno al fin de cuentas no era su problema. Si ese niño estaba acostumbrado a eso ¿quién era ella para cambiarlo?

Dio una última mirada viendo como el niño nomas asentía con su cabeza mientras miraba distraídamente hacia su dirección. Rima se apartó rápidamente de allí antes de que la viera y salió corriendo de ese lugar. Espiar a las demás personas no era algo que le habían enseñado más bien su madre siempre le decía que era de mala educación.

Ya lejos de ese pasillo, Rima llegó al salón de la fiesta combinándose con las demás personas pasando de entre una y otra. Después de unos quince minutos de estar esquivando y tropezando con personas alrededor del salón, encontró a su amiga Ruka cerca de la mesa de bocadillos.

Se acercó a ella y vio como no estaba sola, alguien más se encontraba hablando con ella. Una gotita cayó de su cien al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Rima! ¿Dónde te habías metido? – habló primero su amiga de corto cabello color castaño claro. – Me encontré con tu mamá y me estaba preguntando por ti- Ruka apuntó a la mujer con quien estaba platicando.

-¡Rima! ¿Dónde estabas?- habló su madre dramáticamente mientras la abrazaba y frotaba la mejilla contra la suya.

-mamá- se quejó Rima.

La madre de Rima era alta y esbelta con una larga cabellera tan rubia como la mantequilla y ojos azul cobalto mientras Rima había heredado el cabello de su padre, un rubio más oscuro, también había heredado los ojos de su madre.

Rima frunció el ceño. Tenía hambre y estaba enojada con sus padres, y le molestaba que su madre la abrazara así. Si le hubiera dado un poco de su sangre antes tal vez no le hubiera molestado que la abrazara ahora. Pero para ser una niña, Rima era muy orgullosa y no se dejaría vencer por sus padres, ella aguantaría todo su castigo sin probar una gota de sangre.

Su madre se apartó y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa de fotografía.

-tengo que presentarte a alguien- habló emocionada – me encontré con una vieja amiga que no veía desde que éramos jóvenes, en mis tiempos de oro como modelo trabaje con ella en varias sesiones fotográficas. – los ojos de su madre brillaban entusiastas mientras la tomaba de la mano y se abrían paso entre los invitados, desde atrás Ruka las seguía riendo por el repentino impulso de la mamá de Rima y la cara de no _"me jales mamá"_ de esta última. – ella fue una gran actriz, ahora también tiene una familia al igual que yo. ¡Deberías conocer a su hijo!

Rima era arrastrada por su madre por todo el salón sólo podía seguirle el paso y apenas captaba algunas palabras de lo que su madre decía.

-¡deberías conocer a su hijo!

-¿qué?

¿Ahora a quien más le presentaría su madre? ¿Más sonrisas y cumplidos de compromisos? Genial.

Sólo era una niña, conocer a la alta sociedad a esa edad no era tan importante, pero tarde o temprano tenía que suceder.

De pronto su madre frenó repentinamente provocando que Rima chocara levemente contra su espalda.

-¡oh, Sayuri! Aquí estas – escuchó Rima como su madre saludaba a alguien.

-¡Reiko! – saludo la otra mujer.

Rima se asomó, saliendo de la espalda de su madre, y en cuanto vio a la mujer con quien su madre hablaba se sonrojo levemente.

La mujer frente a ella era peliroja y Rima la reconoció de inmediato por su cabello y el color de su vestido, era la mujer quien había espiado unos minutos atrás. Esto provocó que Rima se sonrojara de vergüenza deseando que no la hubiera visto cuando la estaba espiando a ella y a su hijo.

Entonces Rima se percató de algo. Su mamá dijo que le presentaría al hijo de esa señora, entonces su hijo debía de ser aquel niño.

Desde la espalda de aquella mujer, un niño pelirojo se asomó dejando ver unos ojos tan claros como el cielo de día, que de inmediato se posaron sobre Rima.

Rima le sostenía la mirada inescrutable de la misma forma que él. Ella le devolvía la mirada, él le devolvía la mirada pero ninguno la apartaba en ningún momento mientras las dos mujeres mayores seguían hablando.

-oh, que linda hija tienes Reiko- habló la peliroja.

Y aquí venían: más cumplidos y presentaciones superficiales.

-gracias Sayuri, ella es Rima- Reiko presentó a Rima a los dos pelirojos y entonces se dirigió al niño. – ¿tú debes ser Shiki verdad?

El niño volteo a mirar a su madre mientras ésta le sonreía. Rima entendió ese gesto, fue como si le diera su aprobación de saludarlas mientras el niño sólo se limitó a decir:

-mucho gusto.

La madre del chico soltó una melodiosa risita y habló:

-¿por qué no van tu y Rima-chan a la mesa de bocadillos? Reiko y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

La rubia mayor sonrió contenta.

-ve con Shiki, Rima. Preséntale a Ruka y a los demás. Diviértanse un poco. –decía emocionada mientras empujaba a su hija levemente hacia el pelirojo.

Rima se le quedo mirando al pelirojo tratando de descifrar algo en su mirada.

-vamos- diciendo esto, Shiki la tomó de la mano cortésmente y se abrieron paso entre las personas mientras desde atrás Rima podía escuchar como su madre decía un alegre: _"que hermosos hijos tenemos ¿no te parece Sayuri?" _Mientras las dos reían y retomaban la plática sobre sus tiempos de oro en el modelaje y la actuación.

Rima era arrastrada una vez más, pero ahora por un niño que apenas acababa de conocer.

Frunció el ceño. No estaba de humor para esto todavía tenía mucha sed y además ¿quién era ese niño y por que la tomaba de la mano sin su consentimiento?

Entonces la rubia paró de pronto provocando un jalón en el niño que hiso que volteara hacia ella.

-¿qué ocurre?- preguntó el pelirojo mirándola.

Rima volvió su mirada hacia su mano acorralada por la del niño haciendo que éste también volteara comprendiendo ahora a la pequeña rubia.

-ah, ¿te molesta?- dijo ladeando su cabeza interrogativamente mientras una gotita escurría por la cien de Rima, este niño era muy despistado.

Lo ignoró respondiéndole con otra pregunta.

-¿a dónde vamos?

-no sé. – el pelirojo se encogió de hombros no dándole importancia mientras una segunda gotita se escapaba por la cien de Rima.

-ven- ahora fue Rima quien lo jaló del agarre de sus manos que todavía no desasían – vamos a buscar a Ruka ella se encargara de presentarte a Kain, Ichijou y al idiota de Aidou.

El chico sólo la seguía, arrastrado por ella, y Rima se preguntaba dónde estaría ahora Ruka si hace unos momentos las estaba siguiendo a ella y a su mamá. De seguro estaba con ese niño pura sangre.

Mientras buscaba donde podría estar Ruka pasaron por la mesa de bocadillos y algo llamó su atención, un olor muy exquisito que de inmediato hiso que Rima perdiera sus razonamientos. Ya no sabía qué o a quien estaba buscando, ya no se acordaba de lo que había sucedido los últimos minutos, cerró los ojos imaginándose que sólo podía saborear ese olor atravesando su garganta lentamente con su olor a hierro y su textura liquida y tibia.

Cuando los abrió éstos habían cambiado se habían vuelto más oscuros y de un color carmesí, las venas en su garganta palpitaban de necesidad. Se llevó las manos a su boca al percatarse de lo que le sucedía y fue cuando se dio cuenta del niño que la acompañaba.

Se volvió hacia él y éste sólo la observaba intensamente. Por un segundo el pelirojo se volteo hacia un lugar donde algo sucedía. Rima dirigió su mirada a donde el chico volteaba y descubrió la razón de su estado.

Una mujer en la mesa de bocadillos se había cortado con una copa que se acababa de quebrar y la sangre escurría por su dedo deliberadamente.

Rima se volvió nerviosa. Jamás le había pasado esto, su madre o su padre siempre se encontraban ahí en sus ataques de sed pero ahora con ese estúpido castigo y toda la sed que se había aguantado hasta ahora salía a flote por un simple chorro de sangre que brotaba de un dedo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza impidiendo que el deseo le ganara fue entonces cuando sintió como la tomaban bruscamente de la mano y la arrastraban velozmente fuera de esa situación.

Era arrastrada una vez más por el pelirojo pero ahora de una forma más precipitada y veloz mientras se abrían paso chocando entre hombres y mujeres para por fin llegar a un pasillo desierto y entrar en la primera puerta que vieron.

El pelirojo la metió en esa habitación que al parecer parecía una especie de oficina, con estantes llenos de libros, una chimenea, un sillón y un escritorio en el fondo. A la espalda del escritorio un gran ventanal se extendía con unas gruesas cortinas pero se podía ver como afuera era de noche.

-bebe.

Frente a ella el pelirojo le extendía su muñeca provocándola a que se alimentara de él.

¿¡Pero qué!? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacia esto por ella?

Rima abrió los ojos sorprendida. Nunca pensó que ese chico pudiera llegar hacer algo como eso y menos a alguien que acababa de conocer.

-N..no- trató de decir Rima mientras apartaba la mano del chico y controlaba sus impulsos. – ¿po…por qué lo haces? Apenas me…

-sí- la interrumpió el pelirojo anticipándose a lo que iba a decir Rima – pero eso no importa ahora, sólo bebe.

El chico hablaba más serio, y Rima pudo ver como de sus ojos hubo un pequeño cambio, tal vez fue leve pero pudo ver como había determinación y ¿preocupación?

Rima tomó la muñeca del chico mientras fruncía el ceño y le decía molesta:

-¡y-yo no te hare esto porque quiera! Es solo un favor… ¡sí! Eso, un favor y yo no…

Rima se cayó abruptamente al ver como el chico se aprovechaba del agarre que Rima tenia sobre él en su muñeca y la jalaba hacia él acercándola a su cuello.

Con la otra mano libre, acercó la cabeza de Rima hacia un costado de su garganta mientras ésta tragaba saliva indecisa, frente a ella tenía el cuello exquisito del pelirojo.

Rima sin poder contenerlo más, se aferró a la chaqueta del chico mientras en una mordida introducía sus sedientos caninos en la garganta del chico.

La espesa y tibia sangre recorría rápidamente la garganta de Rima mientras bebía y bebía del cuello del pelirojo. No lo podía evitar estaba muy sedienta y gracias a este chico frente a ella esa horrible sed se estaba calmando poco a poco. Bebió un poco más despacio saboreando la textura de aquel líquido mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundo para calmarse, al mismo tiempo una exquisita fragancia recorrió su olfato.

Esa fragancia provenía del chico.

Un rico olor a rosas impregnó a Rima logrando que su pulso se estabilizara, sintiendo una tranquilizadora sensación dentro de ella por sólo oler a aquel chico.

Entonces fue cuando sucedió.

Unas imágenes recorrieron su cabeza, era un recuerdo, un fragmento de las memorias del niño pelirojo y Rima las veía como si fueran sus propios recuerdos.

_-Senri si quieres que mamá se calme, sólo tienes que portarte bien y vivir como una mascota._

_Decía una mujer lamentándose entre los brazos de un pequeño niño pelirojo mientras éste solo podía escucharla con una mirada perdida en algún lugar._

El recuerdo terminó y Rima se apartaba lentamente del cuello del niño todavía sentía esa fragancia de rosas dentro de ella, un hilo de sangre resbaló por su boca y entonces quedó de frente al chico. Sus miradas se sostenían una a la otra, el silencio inundo la habitación pero no importaba, sus ojos hablaban por ellos.

Unos ojos azul cobalto miraban interrogantes a los azules claro sin expresión alguna del chico.

Rima limpió el hilito de sangre con el dorso de su mano.

Cuando un vampiro bebe sangre de otro vampiro éste puede ver los recuerdos del vampiro con el que se está alimentando como también poder percibir los sentimientos del mismo.

Un recuerdo de Shiki Senri, eso es lo que había visto.

Pero que recuerdo tan más… Rima no sabía cómo explicarlo, ¿Tan más triste? ¿Tan más lúgubre? Tan más…

Era la misma forma que le habló su mamá al niño cuando Rima los espió. ¿Que este niño no se quería a sí mismo? ¿Por que dejaba que su madre lo tratara como mascota?

Rima dejó de pensar. No era asunto suyo y si, como antes ya había pensado, si el chico ya estaba acostumbrado a eso ¿quién era ella para molestarse por eso?

¿Le molestaba? Sí le molestaba, pues no veía que el pelirojo frente a ella mostrara algún indicio de si eso le molestaba a él o no.

La pequeña rubia frunció el ceño y se dirigió a él, olvidando lo visto en sus memorias no quería sacar ese tema y menos a un niño que acababa de conocer y que podría no decirle nada acerca de eso.

-yo, yo algún día te devolveré este favor- Rima se había sonrojado solo un poco y desviado su mirada.

El pelirojo no apartaba la mirada de ella observando su reacción. Mientras Rima volvía su mirada otra vez hacia él.

-¿por qué lo hiciste?

Silencio.

Después de unos minutos en silencio el chico no decía nada solo sostenía la mirada de Rima fija en sus ojos, pero ni una palabra. Y Rima escrutaba los ojos del chico tratando de descifrar algo.

Luego de un rato comprendió que el pelirojo no le diría nada así que suspiró y se resignó mientras lo tomaba de la mano una vez más.

-vamos, te presentare a los demás.

Dicho esto se dirigieron a la puerta en busca de Ruka y los otros chicos.

Al llegar con Ruka, ésta se encontraba con otros niños de su edad y entre ellos estaba también el niño pura sangre.

-Ruka- llamó Rima en cuanto vio a su amiga y ésta se volteaba con una sonrisa.

-Rima, ¿dónde has estado, enserio? Te has perdido en casi toda la velada.

Entonces se percató de la presencia de cierto niño pelirojo junto a Rima.

-parece que son muy cercanos- habló burlesco un niño rubio al ver como Rima aun llevaba de la mano al pelirojo.

-calla Aidou- le espetó Ruka mientras Rima sólo lo ignoraba.

-él es Shiki Senri- Rima presentó al pelirojo al mismo tiempo que lo soltaba de la mano y le iba nombrando a los demás niños entre ellos el rubio burlesco era Aidou Hanabusa junto a él estaba su primo Kain Akatsuki, su amiga Ruka Souen y por ultimo un chico rubio muy sonriente quien era Ichijou Takuma quien junto a él se encontraba el niño pura sangre, Kaname Kuran.

-mucho gusto- se limitó a decir el pelirojo.

Kaname sonrió, con esa sonrisa suya de buena educación.

-hola primo.

Senri Shiki sólo asintió aceptando el saludo de su primo mientras todos los presentes se quedaban sorprendidos.

Fue ahí, esa noche, en esa fiesta de gala donde Rima conoció por primera vez a Senri Shiki. Un niño que le había parecido sumamente extraño, pero con el que nunca imaginó que después de un tiempo llegara a pasar tantos momentos con él.

o-o-o-o-o

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Como dije arriba, este es un pequeño Fic sobre esta pareja que ya moria por escribir. Primero narrare cuando esta linda pareja eran pequeños y despues en los otros capitulos ya creceran. Como se dieron cuenta invente a los padres de Rima y tambien el nombre de la madre de Shiki aun que esta ultima sale tanto en el anime como en el manga nunca mencionan su nombre asi que yo elegi uno._

_Espero les haya gustado x3_

_Y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo._

_Adiuu! ;) _


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

La próxima vez que Rima volvió a ver a Shiki Senri fue en su propia casa.

Unos días después de la fiesta de gala donde lo conoció, descubrió que era primo del niño pura sangre, que no conocía a ninguno de los amigos de Rima que le presentó (excepto a Kaname puesto que eran primos) y que presenció cómo era tratado como una mascota al espiarlo y beber de su sangre; Shiki y su madre habían ido de visita a la casa de Rima.

Sayuri quería ver a la madre de Rima, después de haberse encontrado otra vez en la fiesta, las viejas amigas querían seguir hablando sobre sus vidas.

Y ahí estaba, frente a ella se encontraba Shiki Senri mientras las mamás ya se habían sentado a tomar una taza de té y reanudaban su charla.

-Shiki- habló la pequeña rubia llamando la atención del aludido mientras sacaba una cajita de dulces de su ropa –toma, por lo de la otra vez. Son mis dulces favoritos.

Rima había extendido su mano hacia el chico con una caja llena de Pokys.

El pelirojo se le quedó mirando a ella y luego a la cajita.

-gracias, Rima.

La rubia se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre de pila mientras veía como Shiki abría la cajita de Pokys.

Bueno después de lo que había pasado la otra noche no le podía sorprender que la llamara por su nombre de pila después de todo ella bebió de su sangre.

Frente a ella el pelirojo le extendía la caja de dulces convidándole.

Rima tomó uno y se lo llevó a la boca mientras los dos en silencio disfrutaban de esos deliciosos dulces.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Las visitas de la madre de Shiki cada vez eran más frecuentes pues ella y la madre de Rima se habían vuelto más cercanas y se reunían mas seguido a hablar sobre sus vidas, recordando los viejos tiempos de sus profesiones y trivialidades por el estilo.

Y por consecuente en cada visita también iba Shiki.

Rima ya se estaba acostumbrando a sus visitas y verlo por lo menos dos o tres veces a la semana. Aunque era un chico de pocas palabras Rima se interesaba cada vez más en él y sobre todo por ese fragmento de recuerdo que vio al beber de su sangre.

Cada vez que venía jugaban y comían juntos, algunas veces hablaban o en otras el silencio los acompañaba pero no parecía importarle a ninguno de los dos. Simplemente sólo parecían estar a gusto con la compañía del otro.

En una de esas visitas la madre de Shiki le había pedido de favor a Reiko el que Shiki se quedara una noche en su casa pues ella tenía que ver un asunto personal con relación al padre de Shiki. Pero claro, Shiki y Rima nunca supieron de ese asunto y Sayuri sólo le había dicho a Shiki que tenía un asunto familiar que atender y que él todavía estaba muy pequeño para comprender.

La madre de Rima aceptó encantada y fue así como Shiki se quedo un día y una noche entera en la casa de Rima.

Ese día se había nublado y parecía que iba a llover en cualquier momento y es por eso que los niños pasaron toda la tarde en la casa y al caer la noche fue cuando la lluvia, relámpagos y truenos se desataron fuertemente.

Rima ya se encontraba en su habitación tratando de dormir. La lluvia chocaba estrepitosamente contra su ventana y cada tres minutos un trueno se hacía presente.

Rima odiaba las tormentas, odiaba la lluvia pero sobre todo odiaba los truenos.

Un ruidoso trueno se dejó escuchar desde fuera y Rima se cubrió mas con su cobija ocultando su rostro y aferrándose a ella hasta sentir sus dedos entumecidos.

Cuando era más pequeña todas las tormentas las pasaba con sus padres, su madre la abrazaba y eso la reconfortaba. Las tormentas eran su debilidad, la hacían vulnerable y ya no le importaba si su mamá la trataba como muñeca sólo no quería escuchar más los horribles truenos.

Pero ahora ya tenía diez, casi once años, ya no podía seguir con ese miedo e ir con sus padres cada vez que había una tormenta.

Ahora superaría ese miedo, no, mejor dicho esa debilidad. Y aunque lo superaría sola tenía que intentarlo.

Otro estrepitoso trueno se hiso presente sobresaltando a Rima.

Tenía que intentar dormir e ignorar la tormenta. Entonces pensó en Shiki ¿habrá podido dormir él con esa ruidosa tormenta? Porque simplemente ella no podía dormir.

Tal vez fue la tormenta, el miedo y la desesperación. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero Rima había salido de su cama envuelta en su cobija mientras se acercaba a la habitación a lado de la suya, era donde se encontraba Shiki.

Dio vuelta a la perilla mientras abría la puerta lentamente al mismo tiempo que otro trueno retumbaba en la habitación provocando que Rima cerrara los ojos fuertemente mientras dejaba la puerta entre abierta.

Frente a ella se encontraba Shiki. Rima aun no se percataba de su presencia pues al abrir la puerta había cerrado los ojos inmediatamente por el ruido del trueno.

-Rima.

La pequeña rubia abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre. Rima se veía vulnerable y temerosa.

-Shiki…-habló en un susurro anhelante.

Lo siguiente que sintió Rima fue como Shiki la atraía hacia sus brazos mientras ésta se aferraba fuertemente a él. No quería escuchar la tormenta, sólo necesitaba un momento, alguien a quien aferrarse por un momento hasta que pasara. Quería ser valiente pero no había podido y se odiaba por eso.

Se apretó más a Shiki y sintió su fuerte agarre alrededor de ella, eso la reconfortó. Su fragancia a rosas la invadió de nuevo provocando una sensación tranquilizadora dentro de ella, no quería apartarse, la presencia de Shiki la calmaba poco a poco.

Rima no supo cómo pero de un momento a otro Shiki la había recostado en su cama y como la rubia no soltaba su agarre hacia él, el pelirojo se había acostado junto a ella.

Rima miraba a Shiki perdiéndose en ese azul vacio interminable de sus ojos ignorando la tormenta, Shiki le sostenía la mirada mientras su mano sujetaba la de la rubia y ésta la apretaba fuerte cada vez que escuchaba el retumbar de los truenos.

Las palabras reconfortantes no hicieron falta, el silencio y el sostener firmemente la mano de Shiki fue lo que calmó a Rima.

Y fue así como se quedaron dormidos mientras la tormenta pasaba alrededor de ellos, pero eso ya no importaba pues Rima ya no tenía miedo.

**o-o-o-o-o**

_¡Hola! _

_Y aquí les traigo otro capítulo que espero lo hayan disfrutado. X3_

_En los siguientes capítulos Shiki y Rima ya estarán más grandes. Espero les haya gustado este cap y sobre todo muchas gracias por su reviews: gabycat, hikari arai y pame x3 que bueno que les haya gustado mi historia me emociona mucho x3_

_¡Muchas gracias y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_¡Adiuu! ;)_


End file.
